Friday the 13th: The Calling
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: She felt this wasn’t right, she felt they shouldn’t be here, then he came and got them…but then…why didn’t he kill her…? Jason x OC Grace
1. Chapter 1

Hey, what's up everyone? This is my second Friday the 13th fic, and it's going to be between movies…I guess Jason takes Manhattan, not really sure. But yeah, this is an AU fic, it isn't exactly going to into the actual true movie plot, so if you don't like that, no flaming me please okay? Also, the story is pretty much a flashback on what had happened to my character, Grace, and the words in italics are her afterthoughts in the aftermath of the fic. Also, you might find some ideas to be part of different movies or games, so keep in mind of that please

Alright, just a few more explanations and we can get down to it!

There MIGHT be a few OOC parts on Jason, as well as his physical appearance at times…and the fact he will talk once or twice….yeah…. Please don't kill me…Also, my character might be a little Mary-Sueish, but I am working on her!

Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, Jason Voorhees, or some ideas. What I do own is most of the ideas and Grace Michaels, Melinda, Paul and the other characters.

Warnings: LIMES, so many limes, violence, some language and OOCness. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Story: Friday the 13th: The Calling

By: TheOneThatLivesInYourCloset

Summary: She felt this wasn't right, she felt they shouldn't be here, then he came and got them…but then…why didn't he kill her…? (Jason x OC Grace)

Chapter One: Memories; Paranoia and Curiosity

"_Blah Blah Blah"_ Grace's thoughts and feelings (Which are taking place after the fic. As I said before.)

_I guess I never did understand……_

_What happened that one day……_

_They didn't tell me anything…even after they found me…All they said was my friends were dead…but…I was alive…_

_But…why….?_

_Something…important happened…something……_

_**::Flashback, 9 days ago::**_

'This place….shouldn't be here…trespassing…'

"Hey...HEY. Grace!"

The girl, Grace Michaels, shook her blonde head out of a daydream as her friends and their boyfriends were walking down a path towards Crystal Lake, or Camp Blood as it was called. Grace had a pale complexion, especially since she wore no make-up, with light blonde hair was slightly held back into a barrette her mother gave her for her 17th birthday. She wore a black wool somewhat itchy sweater and a kneelength gray skirt, as well as pant-like stockings and black slip-on shoes.

"You alright?" her friend asked with a slight grin as she supported Grace lightly as the girl walked with a slight limp from her left leg, which was caused by an accident, shattering her kneecap.

"...Yeah..." her voice was monotone slightly, with a hint of shyness. Her friend, Melinda Hong, grinned slightly and nodded. She wore completely the opposite of Grace; a short light pink tang top with sparkles on it, baggy black pants and high heeled shoes. She held her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing tons of make up.

"Good! Wouldn't want you to fall or anything!" she smiled happily, and Grace lightly smiled back.

"So, who wants a drink when we set up camp?" Paul, Melinda's jock boyfriend and captain of the football team, asked with a large grin, shaking his dirty blond hair from his face.

"I would! What about you Grace-san??" Melinda squealed, and Grace eeped. She, being a good girl who never disobeyed her parents, knew that the drinking age was at least 20, and they were seniors in high school. Plus, she hated the taste of alcohol ever since her mother allowed her to take a sip of wine during dinner and she literally had spat it out. No alcohol for her.

"...I...I'm okay..." Grace managed to whisper.

"Awww come on!!!" the friend whined in one of those annoying ways.

Exadurating a pout, the young man wrapped an arm around her and chuckled. "We're going to get you smashed tonight, Gracie!"

"..." Grace whimpered, looking down and Melinda giggled. "Come on Grace! Just once! It'll be fun!!!"

"...I-I don't know...I-I'm underaged..." she muttered softly, not telling them she hated the taste of it, since she didn't want to be embarrassed.

"So what!? Come on pleeease!?"

"...N-No….W-We shouldn't even be here...the...the deaths here...and that…killer…." Grace whispered, looking down. Paul rolled his eyes and patted Grace's shoulder, causing her to eep out.

. "Listen. Nobody is out here. With all the bodies around, the place is properly controlled. And I'm sure the police have plenty more on their minds than a few drinking teenagers. Don't be a kill joy." He said, making the younger girl look down.

"B-But..."

"Come on now Gracie relax! Lose the good girl attitude, at least for tonight." Melinda grinned, shaking her a little.

Paul nodded." Yeah... Have some fun. Don't be so prude. You'll feel good." he grinned, holding up a six pack by the plastic netting, looking ahead. "Here, we'll even set up on the peak over there, so you can see everyone and everything that goes up the pathway and hills, alright?"

"U-Um...alright." Grace nodded and Melinda grinned.

"That way you'll see everyone and everything, so you're safe! I promise, we see anything suspicious and we're outta here!" she laughed, and Grace looked down, that funny sinking feeling in her stomach not going away.

Paul nodded and helped Gracie up the long hike of the peak, occasionally being pricked in the arm by a thorn or a shrub... or a tree- or a knife- which he didn't seem to notice and continued onwards. "How's this?" He asked stomping along a clearing where he could see out for miles or so. "See! You can even see the city from afar!" he said loudly, sitting down after a while.

"Y-Yeah..." Grace muttered softly as Melinda helped her sit down.

"Damn Paul, watch out for those prickers! You're literally bleeding!" she laughed and Grace looked down.

Paul blinked and brushed his fingers over his arm and wiped the orange-red fluid on his worn jeans. "Che. It's fine. Nothing a few cans can't do." He said, placing his beer down, as well as the pack, preparing to unpack the tent.

"...This place...does not feel right..." Grace whispered again, stray blonde hair going into her face.

"Nothing feels right to you! Just relax!" Melinda laughed as she watched Paul unpack the tent.

Paul nodded and slowly set up the tent over a span of an hour, figuring that the instructions were useless. He had about four cave ins, but once he actually bothered to look over and figure which pole and pipe belonged where, his efforts fell together.. properly. he smiled and nodded, now looking around.

"Melinda, how about a fire?" he was a bit tired now after that ...exhausting battle. So, he popped open a can and took a _long_ sip, pouring a little over a bit of wood. There, now it was flammable.

"Haha, awesome babe! My hero!" Melinda giggled, and Grace quietly watched as Melinda lit a match and lit the fire, watching the dancing flames be born. Paul smirked and went over to Melinda, pulled her close and began kissing her, Grace eeping and immediately looking away with red cheeks as the kissing began to get a bit more…intimate. After a few more minutes, Paul got up, Melinda giggling a bit and blushing as she pulled her shirt back down.

Paul nodded contently and waved over to some of the other, quieter, parts of their friend group. The group, who were each doing some dirty things with their lovers while Paul battled with the tent, gathered around the fire, each of them looking disheveled. "Alright! Lets get it on." Paul said, handing Grace a can, popping the top. "Now chug."

"...I...I don't want to…" she looked down.

"Come on now Gracie, it's okay! Nothing bad is going to happen!" Malinda reassured, like every heroine's best friend says in a scary movie.

Paul nodded and grinned at her, urging her to drink the temptation, sucking back his own cool-juice.

"I-I..." Grace shook a little, holding the can. A cry from the woods then startled part of the group as a red haired girl ran into the arms of her boyfriend, who blinked. " I-I went back to the car to get my jacket, a-and in the woods I-I saw someone here!"

"Huh?...Baby come on, you probably just saw the trees, or maybe an animal. It's dark out." The boyfriend chuckled, kissing his girlfriend's temple.

"...S-Someone is here..." Grace whispered, her hazel eyes widening. "Someone is going to get us…in trouble…"

"Gracie stop it! Nobody is here but us!" Melinda said, annoyed at her friend's constant paranoia about this place.

Paul frowned and stood up, making his way over. " You guys are all paranoid! Here, Ill even go check it out." He said tossing his almost empty can aside, smirking contently." There is NOBODY here." He said, walking into the brush, where everyone was hiding from. Just in case.

But then, if there was theme music, it would be blasting in g minor- as a sinister _man_ was looming against the tree trunks, breathing heavily while wielding a machete on his person, face covered by a worn and sunned out hockey mask. _He_ had been watching them for a while, looking at these 'bad teenagers'. They needed to be punished…they all deserved to die.

From in the shadow's Jason watched the flamboyant teen without emotion in his eyes, but he slowly made his way towards him. Paul smiled and made loud sounds, playing around. "Ohh... Im SO scared!" He called out, freezing at the touch of metal to the bare of his back. "What…what the…"

Maelinda laughed, then blinked when her boyfriend seemed to freeze up. "Paul, you okay???" she asked, standing up. Grace tensed and her pupils went wide in fright, as in the darkness…she saw the figure in the mask behind Paul. "...No..." she whispered out. "…NO!!" she cried out.

Paul shuddered and backed up slightly, fingers sliding back over the blade of the machete, where he cried out in excruciating pain where the tendons and ligaments were sliced, one hand rendered useless.

Jason, wielder of the blade, stared without emotion while the blood splashed over his face and lifted the machete, driving it down into Paul's jugular where more blood sloshed about; a cracking sound heard when Paul's vertebrae cracked to one side- the structure of his trapeziums already broken…

Melinda screamed and everyone began getting up and running back to their cars. Melinda ran to get Paul, but Grace pulled on her. "N-No...w-we have to go..." she cried out in fright and with her bad leg pulled Malinda down the hill.

"NO PAULL!!!!" Malinda screamed, reaching for her boyfriend. Jason pushed out of the brush and looked over at his next set of prey. Of course, for dramatic purposes, all the cars were locked with the keys inside...

"No, dammit!!!" one friend banged on his car door, his girlfriend tugging on his arm in fright. Grace was running as best and fast she could into the woods. Malinda had split up with her...

"I-I won't leave him...!!" she ran to his dead body. Jason meanwhile, was moving towards Melinda and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her into a position he could move, having trailed them. His sweep was in one direct path, Everyone by the cars, then back towards the forest.

Malinda screamed and she took one last look at Grace, who was staring with wide eyes.

"G-Gracie...I-I'm so she cried out. Grace shook and reached out to her friend. "M-Melinda…"

In seconds, Jason killed Melinda by breaking her neck, Grace's eyes wide and tears stinging down her cheeks. The blood was dripping down the small holes between the mask, yet the eyes remained unmoving, while Jason's body shuddered for breath, soon turning towards Grace.

Grace shook and tears slipped down her face, and she started running, her leg shaking in pain.

'Got to get help...Got to help...' she thought as she ran through shrubs and trees. Her injured leg then got trapped on something and with a cry; the girl fell down on her face.

Jason continued and followed her, looking at the shuddering body. He could kill the frail little creature in a second, but…for some reason…he didn't. "..." there was nothing to say, so he didn't speak and instead lowered the machete, going back. Grace shakily looked up at his retreating form, eyes wide that she was not killed like her two friends…Maybe…he was finished…

Grace, thinking he was starting to leave, made a desperate act, made a beeline for the road to wave down a car for help. A whimpering girl was hiding behind a truck, cradling her dead boyfriend's body, killed recently by being hit in the back of the head by Jason before he went after Grace. Her eyes widened when she saw Grace start running from the woods to the road...and she jumped into plain view. "Grace no! Come back!!!" she cried out.

Jason listened to the sound and walked toward it, grabbing the girl roughly, watching her intense fear before plunging the machete into her shoulder, ripping it out with a small form of satisfaction. The girl cried out in pain, tears going down her face.

Grace gasped, and ran back down to the camp. "N-No...NO STOP IT!!" she cried out and ran and began punching him in the back. "L-Leave her alone!!!"

Jason made no move to acknowledge her and instead, pulling the machete out, using his free hand to knock her to the ground, then proceed to finish her friend off, watching her body fall to the ground.

"N-No!!" Grace screamed, she fell to the ground screaming and crying. They were gone….all gone….

She was Next…

She shook in fright with her eyes wide, tears spilling down her cheeks and whimpers coming from her throat. Her one hand was holding onto her injured leg, which was throbbing with very intense pain from running and tripping on the ground.

Jason watched her again, even crouched down to stare at her plainly. "..." he tilted his head slowly, curiously looking at this pathetic girl…she was not like the others…she was different.

**Plain…**

**Good….**

_**Familiar…**_

"...G-Go ahead...kill me..." her voice was a pathetic whimper, looking up into his eyes that she saw in the mask eye holes, grasping her throbbing leg, rubbing it lightly.

Jason watched her firmly again and then got up, walking away. No. He wouldn't kill her. It was too easy for one thing, and the other…

Grace shakes, and looks up at him. '...W-why...won't he kill me...?' she thought, standing up, only to cry out when her leg forced her back down. Jason looked back without expression. She should leave- run very fast.

He turned back around and began walking off in the opposite direction of Grace, going off to get his machete back from his last victim.

Grace shook in fright and got up, and with her throbbing and pain filled leg ran as fast as she could away from him. She didn't know where to go; everything was so dark...

Jason pulled his weapon out and then, after seeming to decide something followed after her quickly…

She kept running faster, hearing his footsteps. Then...she couldn't move, her leg freezing up in pain and she screamed and cried out from the pain, her leg now beginning to slide down a hill. Her eyes widened as flashes in her memory of the 'event' began to blind her as she screamed. She then heard a crunch of the autumn leaves and something grabbing her arm, a branch probably, roughly. Her eyes moved around as her head rested on the ground and her vision got blurrier...

Without doing much else than patrolling along the small dirt road, which eventually connected into the highway- after a kilometer or so. Jason looked down at the shuddering body that collapsed small flecks of blood and tendon fluid dripping out of open wounds. They were just scrapes and nothing lethal, but enough to interest him. It was the berserker's gene inside of him which had him enjoy everything that was sharing a bloody smell or taste or touch or look. It was also how this girl seemed to keep him from killing her…keeping him, if only a little, calm. He crouched in front of her again. "..."

Jason looked at her, breathing was still amuck and it intrigued him enough to grab her……

: ) Chapter One is finished! What is going to happen to Grace? Why didn't Jason kill her and instead seems to study her? Review please!! Suggestions and criticism would be nice, just no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back!! Alrighty, Chapter Two is now up!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, nor Jason Voorhees. I just own Grace Michaels and any other characters that appear.

Warnings: JASON SPEAKS, some fluff, JASON SPEAKS, no violence, and did I mention JASON SPEAKS?

Chapter Two: Her Fear, His Confusion

_I remember…images…_

_I don't remember everything…just these different flashes of pictures…_

_Almost like it was a dream…_

…_There was a man….a man and this small living space…_

_Almost….like a shack…_

She didn't know where she was...but as she opened her eyes, she realized she didn't feel the pain anymore. She sat up quickly in fright, realizing she was not where she was before. Then...where WAS she!? She quietly sat up and began looking around. It seemed to be a small room, the walls made out of cardboard and other small things, the floor crawling with bugs, stray cloths and dirt and perhaps…blood.

She looked to see where she was laying, and it turned out to be a lone mattress, mud as well as blood covering it. She then looked to the right of the room, and gasped.

Jason was standing, staring at nothing in particular, his back to her. There were a few things hanging on the wall, a picture, knives... and Jason himself.

Grace shakily looked at the knives, looked thoughtfully at the picture, it looked to be a young woman smiling at the camera, her arms around a young boy, who was looking away, almost embarrassed to even show his face…

Jason suddenly turned and look right at the young girl, Grace crying out and jumping back, nearly falling off the mattress she was lying on. Feeling the pain in her leg from the near-fall, she climbed off the bed and shakily stood up. Sighing as she accomplished her goal of standing up, the teenager looked up at Jason, who was still staring at her, looking at her almost with curiosity.

"…U-Um…" Grace muttered and she reached her hand out, and Jason gave her a very sharp glare as if to say 'Don't you dare make a move'. Grace squeaked out and looked down, and stood completely still. Jason watched her still with unmoving, cold and shadowed eyes. She wasn't going anywhere.

Grace shook and quietly sat on the cold and wet floor. She sighed as her fingertips ran against the floor, and her eyes widened when she felt something…prickly crawl onto her small ankle. Her eyes slowly turned to a huge wood spider crawled onto her foot. She did what any normal person would do and screamed, leaping back.

Jason looked at the spider and picked up a knife, tossing it at the spider, watching it squirm until it finally split in half, juice leaking out of its abdomen then he looked back up at her, waiting for her to say something.

"U-Um...thanks..." Grace now felt bad for the poor thing, looking at the now dead body with wide eyes. He did help, but...he could at least let it outside.

Jason wanted it dead. So he killed it. So now, he made his way a bit further and picked up another knife, going outside where he could find another body or two to carve up, giving Grace a look before disappearing in the deep brush of the woods. Grace shook and as her eyes watched him leave, she quietly started moving again, looking around at the wall where Jason was before, glancing at the picture in curiosity….and also think of a way to get out of here.

Jason came back in about a half hour later, dripping with blood, and held onto a long patch of olive green. He walked over to her, and despite the mess on his new mask, he crouched down and handed her the blanket without roughness in him when he waited for her to take it.

Grace shook softly, and not wanting to KNOW where that blood came from, and the fact that it was chilly out and Goosebumps were showing on her skin, she shakily took the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"...T-Thank you..." she mumbled lightly.

Jason said nothing again and stood up, watching her with his heavy breathing, and then was against the counter again. Grace then shakily looked up with him as she snuggled into the thin blanket. "Um….what…is your name……?" she asked softly. She had a somewhat guess at who he was, since this was the famous Camp Crystal Lake with the murderer Jason Voorhees, but it would be polite if she simply asked him.

Saying nothing again, Jason watched her, noting her expression. She was forcing herself to be polite, she was hesitant (but she seemed typically obedient.)

"...I-I'm Grace...G-Grace Michaels..." she whispered, looking at him with a polite timid look in her blue eyes, trying to start a bit of a conversation.

He watched her still and a deep voice rumbled out, quietly though, "Jason." he sounded flinty and worn from the lack of use, almost like his lungs were damaged a bit.

Grace's eyes widened...his voice...was HOT. As soon as he spoke it sent shivers up and down her spine, and made a very noticeable blush go over her cheeks. Jason watched her still. Her face was hot pink and she was shivering again. "..." Another blanket, she needed.

She was blushing and her two frail hands were covering her heated cheeks. "J-Jason...is...a nice name..." she complimented, smiling timidly at him.

In response, he said nothing but watched her every action and moved his head if he had to as Grace sat down and rubbed her arms with the blanket to keep her warm.

This girl….

This girl was different then the others…

No….he wouldn't hurt her…He wanted…

_To keep her…all to himself._

Kat: D THERE WE GO!!! CHAPTER TWO IS COMPLETE!! R&R!!! NO FLAMES IF YOU PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Kat: : D HEY GUYS I'M ACTUALLY NOT DEAD!!

Readers: HUZZAH!!

Kat: :3 Yes, I actually had a bit of writer's block for this story for a while, but now I am back with updates!! Oh, and I decided that there will only be ONE SLIGHT LIME IN THE STORY. The rest will just be fluff and little 'AWWWW' moments.

**:DISCLAIMER AND WARNINGS ARE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER:**

Chapter 3: Mine; Night One into Day Two

:...:

_The Doctor said I am recovering very quickly..._

_But...But everything is so fuzzy...why..._

_That man...he...he was cold and quiet...but..._

_But deep inside he...was protective of me..._

_...Why...Why am I thinking like this? Who am I talking about...?_

_Who...?_

A loud smack on the hard ground made Grace almost jump out of her skin as she was rudely awoken from a rather enjoyable nap she decided to take an hour or so ago.

"W-What just..." she panted in fright, her frail hands on her chest, and she shakily looked up to see what or who decided to wake her up in such a fashion. Jason stood tall over her, his breaths heard because of his mask, and he motioned down as if to say 'Look down.'

There was a package at her feet; it wasn't human meat, but some type of steak...in case she wanted to feed herself.

"O-Oh...t-thank...you..Jason..." she took the package, she knew how to cook a little. She smiled softly at him, her eyes twinkling slightly in gratitude.

Jason said nothing and watched her. "..." She was.. .friendly.

Grace smiled and quietly began gathering twigs, she was no girl scout-though she was in the Brownie troop- but she would start a fire and make a meal for herself. Meals always make the pain go away, at least that was what Melinda said when she ate cartons of ice cream after her 30th break up.

She smiled softly and gasped when she started the fire. Okay, step one complete!

...Now what? She stared like an idiot at the fire for a couple minutes.

...Jason walked to her after a while and crouched down, grabbing on of the grills leaning ainst the wall and palced it over the coals afer flicking out the open flame and then slabbed the meat over the grill.

Woo.

Grace stared at him as if Jason just made the leaves on the ground turned to jewels.

She blinked softly, and looked up at him. "T-Thank you...a-again..." she said softly, blushing in embarassment.

Jason said nothing and backed off, done with his good deed of the day. Grace blinked softly and tilted her head lightly as she quietly flipped the steak so that it could cook on the other side as well.

Jason watched her and then grabbed his knife, having heard something from outside the little hut. His hut. With His... girl. If you could call her that, but for dramatic purposes we shall.

Said Taken Girl didn't hear anything and kept quietly flipping the steak every minute, almost freaking out when she saw the knife, but when he turned away, she sighed, he wasn't going to kill her...

No.

He woudn't have kept her.

He doesn't bother preserving his kills as he wanted to hunt them down and slowly have them scream murder.

Grace smiled softly when she saw the steak now dark and heavenly juices flowing from it"It's done..." she said softly and using two large branches and another grill thing she found to her left, lifted the cooked steak off and onto the other grill, now her plate. Now all she had to do was pretend she was in a fancy resteraunt-preferably an italian one-, eating a expensive dinner with her family and not eating a steak in the middle of the woods with a deranged killer who slaughtered her friends, and she would be good.

Jason watched her perform this maneuver carefully and stayed against a oak tree, fingertips running along the sharp of a blade.

Grace, seeing that, and wondering HOW he did that without hurting himself, began to try and cut the cooked meat with her stick. She could honestly just see her little brother George laughing at her doing this...

Jason watched her and then tossed a knife into the frosty ground inches infront of her blanketed knee. "..."

He really needed to stop with these good deeds.

"O-Oh...thank you...you-you're so helpful to me..." Grace smiled softly and gently took the knife and began innocently cutting the meat evenly and elegantly, the mental image she pictured before in her mind and making her forget her troubles. Jason, knowing what she thinking at the moment, just shook his head gravely, knowing it would take more then her mind to keep her from leaving...and she should already know that she was stuck here, dream or reality. She was all his...

:...END OF NIGHT ONE...:

Kat: End of chapter!! Review and make me happy inside!!


	4. Chapter 4

Kat: O_O OH SHIZZLE SORRY GUYS!!! I've been kinda busy and what not. :3;;; But I'm soooo glad people love my story!!! It was Emilie Voorhee's review that I just recieved that finally got me off my lazy ass! ::huggles Emilie:: Don't worry guys, I won't let you down! The story shall go on!!! By the way...my birthday was last Sunday! : ) I'M 18!!! YESSSS!!!

**::IMPORTANT NOTE: I has an awesome partner helping me with this fic! :::throws her friend Sabrina at you all::: She's an awesome friend~ X3 And an awesome writer!!! And with our combined powers, we will rule the world! RULE IT!!!!::**

Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th, nor Jason Voorhees. Who I do own is Grace Michaels and any random character that decides to pop up.

Warnings: A slight fluff scene and some beginning act of violence, but who could blame Jason after you read it? o_O;;;

Chapter 4: Jealousy; Day Two

_I seem to sleep more often now...._

_The nurses tell me that it's very healthy for me...._

_But recently I have been having nightmares..._

_It's blurry...but I always wake up with tears..._

_I don't really want to sleep anymore...._

Grace noticed how cold it was getting lately...wasn't it just the beginning of autumn...? The young girl sighed as she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes a little. Jason watched her with a distant amusement, eyes obscured only by the little peep holes and her face.

"....."

The silence almost seemed deafening in Grace's opinion, so she made a soft cough. Jason watched her again, fingers subconciously moving over the counter. Grace quietly heard his fingers scrape against the counter, and shivered at the sound that rang in her ears. So much for silence being deafening....

It was a flinty sound, much like his voice, but it shrieked in high volumes. Not that he had sharp or long nails, but anything dragged over the counter made a horrible sound. Jason looked at her shuddering body and then at the blanket discarded at her side. He walked next to her and tugged the blanket over her shoulders. "........." Why was day after day full of good deeds for him? Man.

Grace gasped when the worn blanket that had fallen off her before was placed back over her shoulders and back, and looked up something, seeing it was Jason who did this kind act. "...T-Thank you...Jason." she smiled softly.

Jason almost smiled behind the mask and pulled back, suddenly alarmed by the close proximity. Grace squeaked when he pulled back suddenly, almost falling over.

"W-What's wrong...?" she asked softly, tilting her head in the way Jason would when confused.

He watched her for a moment and shook his head stepping back again. It was a strange closeness he had with her, which is why he kept her here. Silence deafened them again....

Grace softly then looked up. "J-Jason....can...I ask you something...?" her voice was small and frail, almost afraid to ask the question on the tip of her tongue. Jason looked at her and did not move, simply waiting for her to continue. He could not tell her what she could and could not do- it was all up to her.

Regardless she was going to ask, because it was on her timidly looked down. "....Why did you kill my friends...? Did they...do something wrong...?" she asked in a quiet voice. Jason almsot tilted his head, struck by her genuinity. She was a shy and wholesome girl.

"..." he shrugged then and looked at her. "I wanted to." He said darkly.

"But.....they were the only ones who liked me....and hung out with me....now....now they're gone....and I'm alone....no one likes me...at my school...I'm....a freak to them." Grace whispered, remembering the leers and glares she got because of her leg.

Because she was....different.

Jason leered and almost smiled behind his mask. Twin souls was pushing it, but they were definitely similar.

"Hm." he grunted and watched her with half lidded eyes.

"....There was an accident..." Grace softly muttered...

_Ana wait! Don't leave me behind!!!_

A whimper.

_A gasp._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

Jason watched as Grace squinted her eyes and shook her head. "........?"

"....It's nothing....I'm fine...." Grace muttered softly. "...There was just...an accident...near here...near Crystal Lake...I was chasing my friend...I tripped...and fell...."

Jason stirred and stood at full height, eyes suddening blazing as he looked over at her. Such was a place of disaster, even if it was far away....

Grace cried out and jumped back in fright when he stood at full height.

"W-What did I do...? I-I'm sorry if I had upset you! I'm sorry!" she cried out, standing up, then eeping when her leg was in intense pain. Jason did not slouch, but he walked to her and pushed her, hard, by the shoulders until she sat down again. She cried out at the sudden roughness and fell onto the messy and dirty floor, looking up at him with a surprised look.

He watched her without another interest in his eyes and stepped back again.

"...." he wanted to ask her why she hadn't chosen to run away while he was gone, but didn't, else he fill her head with ideas.

She quietly looked at him, a little afraid he was mad at her.

"I-I'm sorry....if I angered you...Jason...I'm sorry..." she looked genuinely sorry and sad she might have upsetted him.

She hadn't.

He watched her and sat down a moment later, eyes shutting behind the mask. He couldn't kill or do anything gruesome now... but... soon- later on. Grace shakily reached up and touched his mask. "Are you....Are you tired, Jason....?" she asked softly, her skinny fingers running against the mask. Jason tensed and watched her with wide eyes.

"....." His breathing could be heard from behind the mask.

"...W-What's wrong...?" Grace asked in her soft quiet voice, not noticing the way he was tensing and his eyes widened and how his breathing became louder. Her skinny fingers softly kept brushing against the mask. His eyes just got wider, and he felt his blood begin to pump...

Grace blushed softly, and looked down softly.

"A-Are you okay...? Y-You're shaking..." she whispered softly, gently lingering her skinny hand away.

Jason swallowed and just watched her, blood pumping faster. He again stayed silent, but nodded once she had ceased her touches.

"...."

Silence deafened them for a moment....

Grace tilted her head softly, then smiled.

"O-Okay...a-as long as you are alright, Jason..." she said in her kind soft voice. Jason swallowed and looked at her with a small amount of affection. She was caring, it was... nice. He grunted and looked away again, eyes drooped low. The young girl smiled softly and gently gave him a hug, her small body almost looking like a small doll in his large lap.

Jason swallowed and watched her, eyes opened wide.

Why would she be doing this?!

Why didn't she hate him?!?

He had... He had butchered everyone, why wasnt she crying in the corner, trying to hide from his very sight? Jason almost let out a sound when Grace answered his mental questions:

"....I-I know you killed my friends....a-and I am sad about that...but you...I just...can't be afraid of you now...I guess...you've been so kind to me..." she said softly to him as her face was buried in his large hard shoulder.

Jason swallowed and his heartbeat increased, eyes wandering over the neat swirl of hair on her head. Hesitantly, he wrapped an arm around her waist.....

Grace blushed when she felt his hand go against her waist, gasped at how rough and chapped it was, but it felt somewhat...good. She blushed lightly when she felt his heartbeat pound in his chest. Jason watched her face and was bemused. She was blushing and wasn't moving away from his blade worn fingers.

She softly pulled back gently and looked at him, lightly tilting her head. It actually felt good in some strange way, those fingers on her back.

"U-Um..." she was blushing harder, and like him, her heartbeat increased more.

Jason looked at her. "....." He tilted his head slightly and curiously looked back.

What was it now?

She started things and now she was shying away?

"I-I'm sorry....I-I don't know what came over me...." Grace blushed slightly, looking into his mask eyeholes shyly. "I-It just felt...very good and..." her heart pounded in her chest as she somewhat rambled on and on.

Jason said nothing. He was not with morals, and didn't care what she did or did not do. It was strange psychology, though to hold yourself back for a sake of appearances.

"...." He shut his eyes and brought up a rough hand, pulling her hair from her face. Grace squeaked softly when she felt his hand brush against her hair and skin, and shuddered slightly...just....what was happening....?

After a few minutes or so, Grace was back on the floor and Jason was going outside; no doubt trying to find new victims. He gave her a look as if to say 'Don't go anywhere.', and then he was gone.

"....." a soft breeze blew through the young teen's hair, and she couldn't help but smile. Even through all this madness and confusion, a soft cool autumn breeze seemed to refresh and replenish her strength and hope. And before she knew it, Grace had limped outside of the shack and was wandering around the forest, wanting to feel more of that soothing emotion that she so longed for...

It was too bad that she was being a foolish girl...Grace really should've listened to Jason this time....

Before the young girl knew what was happening, Grace was pinned against a tree, a rather bulky older man grinning at her in a very weird and creepy way. "Why HELLO there...why is such an angel like you wandering around the forest like this? I WAS looking for deer...and I seem to have found a beautiful doe for myself..."

Just by the way he licked his lips and moved closer did Grace believe this would NOT end well...and she screamed.

Meanwhile, Jason had just came back to the shack...only to hear Grace, but not see her. Jason immediately grabbed a large knife from the floor and walked quickly out of the make shift house...and a few feet away....he saw Grace...with a man on top of her...

On top....

_Of her....._

And for some unknown reason, Jason could only see red...the color of intense rage....

::....::

Kat: :3 There you go!!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!!!


End file.
